Hotaru
by Rairaku
Summary: [HIATUS] Neji e Hinata. Hyuugacest. Yaoi. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Hanabi, Shikamaru.
1. Prólogo

Retratação: se eu possuísse Naruto o anime/mangá não se chamaria Naruto, mas sim Neji, logo, conclui-se que Naruto não me pertence. Oh, vida cruel...

Par principal: Neji x Hinata.

Avisos: angst, drama, algum fluffy também, incesto, violência para alguns capítulos, insinuação de yaoi e... Bem, veremos (qualquer coisa a mais eu coloco uma notinha antes). Ah, spoilers sobre o clã Hyuuga e, a parte do manga depois de Kakashi gaiden será ignorada (de certa forma).

Tudo certo? Então vamos a fic...

**1ª revisão feita: julho de 2005.**

oooo

**Vaga-lume**

oooo

**Prólogo**

_Margaridas e Girassóis. _

A missão havia fracassado. E a vida dele estava por um fio.

Hinata confiava nos nin-médicos. Ou ao menos tentava. Uma insegurança infecciosa a consumia ainda mais intensamente que de costume.

Estava a ponto de chorar. E, dessa forma, inconscientemente mordia os lábios trêmulos e vergava as finas sobrancelhas. Angustia. Preocupação. Medo. Era um caldeirão de emoções que se torciam com suas entranhas e lhe causavam um bolo no estômago.

Seus dedos gélidos e molhados de suor jogavam o tempo todo um com o outro em aflição gritante. Fazer nada não estava ajudando. E isso poderia até ser um pensamento egoísta, no entanto, enlouqueceria se ele não saísse da sétima sala de terapia intensiva, pois, enquanto estivesse ali, significaria que ainda corria risco de morte.

_Aspire. Espire. Aspire. Espire._

Ela não seria fraca. Não novamente. Ele definitivamente não precisava disso.

_Não mais estúpida. _

_Não mais mimada. _

_Não mais uma sombra. _

_Aspire. Espire. Aspire. Espire._

Havia tanto a ser dito e vivido, ele não podia morrer. Era jovem, um gênio, e um gênio não morre tão facilmente...

Não.

Não fora fácil, limites foram superados. A missão era de alto risco, e estava claro que o adversário fora poderoso.

Nejiera mesmo incrível. Forte.

_Não chore, Hinata. Não chore. Ele não quer suas lágrimas. _

Tão poucas vezes ela chorou, e dessa vez não seria diferente, por mais que seus olhos brilhassem como uma gema leitosa, ela não choraria. Tantos anos segurando lágrimas... Havia motivos. Humilhação. Exclusão. Angustia. Angustia... Pensar que ninguém lhe dava valor, que a achavam fraca e tola. Sem falar na falta de amor-próprio. Disseram-lhe palavras duras tantas vezes que acabou sendo convencida pela falsa verdade. Ela teve piedade de si mesma. Isto era uma fraqueza. Era o seu maior ponto fraco acreditar no que as pessoas falavam. Sentimentos cumulativos que só foram levemente amparados pelo brilho de uma criança especial. _Naruto._

Com sua alegria e vontade imbatível, ele a ensinou converter os maus sentimentos em forças para enfrentar seus medos. Pouco a pouco ela aprendia a se sustentar sozinha. Pouco a pouco.

Só agora ela entendia por que Neji fora tão desumano. Ela sabia que ele jamais admitiria, nem para ele mesmo, que havia tentado ajuda-la quando lhe falou com escárnio e a machucou cruelmente. Ele errou, ou precipitou-se, pensando que Hinata seria capaz de transformar tudo em energia para crescer. Ela não estava preparada, ela ainda aprendia observando Naruto.

Que ironia. Durante tanto tempo ela achou que Neji a odiasse. Mas ele acreditou nela.

Talvez ele tivesse sido o único em anos que acreditara nela...

Assim...

Depois de repetir ainda inúmeras vezes seu mantra, ela finalmente se convenceu. Convenceu-se de que ele ficaria bem, e de que os médicos de Konoha eram os melhores. E ele também.

_Com certeza. _

Dessa forma, um sincero sorriso pequeno apareceu na face abatida. Seu coração se acalmou.

oooo

-Tsunade-sama! – uma jovem mulher de cabelo curto e escuro saiu da sala de UTI como um furacão, num estrondo brusco. Hinata pulou no estofado do corredor de espera, o coração frágil aos pulos. – Tsunade-sama! – a jovem continuou seu caminho aos gritos, talvez se esquecendo que estava num hospital.

-Ah... Shizune-san...! – chamou fracamente Hinata. – P-por favor, como Neji-nii-san está? – indagou a menina correndo junto aos calcanhares da mulher.

-Ahn...? – Shizune voltou-se para Hinata. – Oh, você é Hyuuga Hinata, não? Não se preocupe, seu _nii-san_ está fora de perigo. – começou a informar a médica. Hinata encheu os pumões de ar e lá o segurou. - Ele será levado a um quarto e logo poderá receber visitas. – terminou, e em seguida refez seu caminho até Tsunade.

Hinata finalmente soltou a respiração, aliviada. Seus ombros pequenos caíram em sinal de cansaço enquanto via a silhueta de Shizune sumir num corredor qualquer. Correu os olhos ao redor do ambiente e só viu um vazio amargo. Ninguém viera ver como Neji estava?

oooo

Durante quase duas semanas o Hyuuga esteve em um coma induzido. O tecido perdido foi restabelecido com a técnica de substituição celular, porém, seu chakra precisava ser recuperado e o corpo em descanso ajudaria no processo.

Ele tinha febre. A cura forçada exigiu muito do debilitado garoto, mas ele era um shinobi de Konoha, e mesmo inconsciente, lutava para viver.

Logo ele estaria pronto para outra.

-Né Hyuuga, parece que você tem visita. – murmurou a loira, curvando os lábios pintados em um sorriso sem dentes. Mal falara e a porta corrediça se abriu. Pés invertidos pisaram no terreno em passos hesitantes, tímidos. Era Hinata.

A menina, assustada com a presença da mulher, contraiu-se em preocupação, mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior.

-_Godaime Hokage-sama_... – grunhiu quase inaudível sem olhar para Tsudade, ao invés, olhou para Neji, que parecia sofrer mesmo dormindo, a expressão comprimida e a pele descorada e brilhante. Sua apreensão aumentou. Acontecera algo?

-Está tudo bem. Apenas exame de rotina. – tranqüilizou a Hokage.

-Mesmo? Ele parece estar sofrendo... – disse mais calma.

-E está. – Hinata arregalou os olhos, os orbes brancos em evidência. – Mas está tudo bem. – repetiu. – Cuide bem dele, sim?

Hinata ruborizou, mas concordou com um leve aceno. Antes de sair, a mulher mais velha acrescentou com um sorriso,ainda que estivesse de costas para a menina:

-Então é você que não deixa as flores murcharem...

oooo

Margaridas e girassóis. Essas eram as flores que Hinata trazia nos braços. Elas combinavam com Neji. A luminosidade e alegria que tais plantas ostentavam era um contraste agradável à reclusão forçada a que ele constantemente se submetia. Pareciam suavizar a tristeza latente, a sobriedade e o escárnio. Isso era bom.

Todos os dias Hinata levava novas flores, não apenas para Neji, para Kiba também. Naruto era outra história. Por pura falta de coragem, foi visitá-lo apenas uma vez, enquanto dormia. Era embaraçoso demais... Saber que ele estava bem era o suficiente. E havia Sakura, a companheira de time de Naruto. Certamente ela tomaria a função de cuidar do menino loiro e, uma vez que não havia um perturbado Uchiha Sasuke, eles, Naruto e Sakura, estariam mais unidos que nunca...

De qualquer forma, suas idas ao hospital da vila eram quase que exclusivamente para visitar seu primo. O primeiro ato ao chegar no quarto 207 era trocar as flores e a água do vaso. Em seguida ia até a janela e a abria, deixando o vento suave de primavera balançar as cortinas brancas – era bom não deixar o quarto mofar. O próximo passo era sentar-se junto à cabeceira da cama alta e observar as ínfimas mudanças de expressão de Neji. Ali, ela lhe falava sobre Konoha, e como aos poucos a rotina retornava na vida das pessoas. Falava-lhe sobre suas parvas missões de genin, e por que Gai-sensei e Tenten não podiam vir vê-lo. Falava-lhe também sobre o tempo ensolarado que fazia lindas plantas florescerem... E desabafava suas preocupações e alegrias. Ao fim, apenas num sussurro débil, dizia-lhe como esperava ansiosamente que ele acordasse e assim pudesse ouvir, de olhos abertos e atentos, ela murmurar: _Okaeri, Neji-nii-san_.

Todos os dias ela repetia o mesmo ritual.

E esperava.

oooo

_continua... _

oooo

N/A: este é apenas o prólogo. Em breve continuará (agora que entrarei de férias vou ter algum tempo a mais). Bem, gostaria de saber sua opinião. Devo mesmo continuar?

Obrigada pela atenção.

Raku

junho de 2005

-


	2. Capítulo I: Balança

Retratação: infelizmente – ou felizmente – Naruto não me pertence.

_E não é que hoje é aniversário do Sasuke-baka? Heheh ¬¬'_

**Capítulo I**

**Balança**

_Em um velho piano de cauda, um homem improvisava uma melodia infausta que ressoava na vacuidade de um salão extenso demais aos sóbrios móveis, corroídos pelo tempo. A seu lado, um menino de três anos, seu filho, assistia em silêncio concentrado; a anuviada morbidez do som atraindo-lhe a um estado de torpor letárgico que, por vezes incontáveis, procurou anos depois, em vão. _

_Dessa forma prosseguiam noite afora, como num quadro pintado em sépia e sangria que se distorce em melancolia, até que o menino caísse em sono profundo, esgotado de suas energias juvenis. O pai, então, carregava-o até o quarto, elevando as cobertas até o pescoço delicado e jamais esquecendo de deixar um beijo na testa lisa. Ainda lisa._

_Nessa época, seu sono costumava ser tranqüilo; o eco do piano ressonando em sua mente... O menino adorava essas composições, ainda que não entendesse seus significados. _

_Apesar de diários, tais momentos eram únicos, assim como as caminhadas pelos bosques da vila; a contemplação muda denunciando o prévio interesse em captar o movimento de pássaros que sempre, com a chegada do crepúsculo, aquietavam-se. Este gesto era apenas uma sutil sugestão daquele que se tornaria seu principal método de aprendizagem – a aprendizagem através da observação._

_Em pouco tempo, iniciou-se o treinamento e, desse modo, um gênio foi descoberto... _

_Na família ramificada._

oooo

_O garoto possuía quatro anos quando foi marcado com o selo maldito e, junto a isso, ironicamente, houve a antagônica presença iluminada de Hinata-sama, adoravelmente frágil e... Distante... O menino teve vontade de protegê-la, porém, em sua preocupação infantil, permaneceu inconsciente às facetas do mundo adulto. Ele demorou a entender o significado daquele selo maldito em sua testa. Ele demorou a entender os olhares impressivos e cheios de angústia de seu pai. Era apenas uma criança inocente que em um resumido período de tempo foi despojado das raízes sólidas que o alimentavam. Ele não teve condições para lamentar a prisão a que fora submetido porque seu adorado pai estava morto. Morto._

_Era agora um pássaro engaiolado, e afundava em dor. Dor da perda. Dor da solidão._

_Tudo pela família mestre. Tudo pela sobrevivência do clã._

_Sua revolta foi inevitável. _

_Ódio o sufocou. E o matou aos poucos._

_Ele apenas não podia aceitar o destino das duas famílias, o destino imutável. Por que eram todos engaiolados? Por que não havia escolha? _

_Por mais que fosse silenciado, por mais que fosse subjugado, ele insistiu em se debater. Ele não se importou com as correntes que o apertavam e o feriam, ele pouco ligou que sua pele fosse rasgada pelo metal. No entanto, ele não queria que sua dor fosse fútil, pois, assim como Hinata-sama era gentil e frágil demais para assumir funções de um shinobi líder na casa principal, ele era habilidoso em excesso para permanecer cativo._

_Hinata não servia para ser shinobi, ele bem sabia disso, pois a observou durante todos os anos que se seguiram. Ele a odiou por ser fraca. Odiou-a por ser tão bondosa e amena. Odiou-a por não ter capacidade para chefiar. E odiou-a, acima de tudo, por fazê-lo sofrer com a promessa feita ao pai, pois ele não mais queria protegê-la, não quando era ele quem queria acabar com aquela existência ignóbil. _

_Ele estudou cada movimento, cada expressão – cada sorriso e cada lágrima. _

_Ele soube que ela também sofria, e isso o fez detestá-la ainda mais, pois o fez sentir culpa; culpa por desprezá-la._

_Em meio ao desprezo, à culpa e à solidão, dia após dia, ele se afastou mais e mais das pessoas e dessa forma foi enterrando sua humanidade, os sorrisos e a ingenuidade de criança. O menino apodrecia em seu mórbido mutismo passivo; e das trevas lúgubres em que mergulhara, tirava suas forças, das asas cortadas tirava seu rancor, e tudo isso direcionava a sua família, em especial à principal, a Hinata-sama._

_Ele apenas queria que a infame presença dela se apagasse de sua mente e... coração._

_Ela era a personalização de seu mal._

oooo

_Não havia paz._

_Ele estava confuso e ferido. Sua vida era apenas aflição e terror._

_Definitivamente não havia paz._

oooo

Ele tentou abrir os olhos, em vão. A luminosidade ofuscava sua visão, ferindo seus orbes sensíveis. Sua boca estava seca, e seus lábios, colados um no outro. Tinha a impressão que eles se rasgariam caso tentasse separá-los. Seu olfato o alertou que estava num hospital, o cheiro de anti-séptico misturado ao acre odor de remédios era inconfundível. No entanto, havia algo mais... Um aroma a mais. Era familiar. Doce e cítrico. Laranjas?

Ouviu sons constantes, rítmicos, eram passos, com certeza. No instante seguinte, seus olhos perceberam a diferença na iluminação ambiente, cortinas haviam sido fechadas. Abriu-os, então, lentamente, conforme foram se ajustando a claridade. A primeira coisa que viu a alguns metros da cama foi... _Hinata._

Ele não estava surpreso. Na verdade, estava admirado consigo por não estar surpreso. Talvez fosse o perfume que se perdia na vacuidade do quarto. Memória olfativa, huh?

– Neji-_nii-san_, você acordou. – falou a garota quietamente, um brilho aguado no olhar. – _Okaeri_.

Neji permaneceu em silêncio. Por um longo tempo. Tempo que fez Hinata ansiosa, com um medo evidente de ser rejeitada, de ser mandada embora. E antes que isso acontecesse, ela pôs-se a pedir desculpas por incomodá-lo. Ele devia preferir a presença de qualquer outra pessoa ali, um colega de time talvez. Neji, no entanto, sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, apenas um leve curvar de lábios, que ainda permaneciam grudados.

Hinata, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos brancos, como se jamais tivesse esperado que Neji lhe sorrisse daquela forma. Parecia gentil, como aquele Neji de outrora. O Neji antes do selo, antes da morte de seu tio Hizashi.

Recuperando-se do susto inicial, aproximou-se, ainda que hesitante.

– E-está com sede?

Neji maneou a cabeça, e com algum esforço, tentou se sentar enquanto Hinata pegava um copo de água na mesinha adjacente a cama.

– O que faz aqui, Hinata-sama? – indagou Neji polidamente, ainda que frio, após conseguir finalmente separar os lábios sem feri-los; sua voz estava rouca e falha.

– Ahn, é... bem... é que... – atrapalhou-se Hinata começando a ruborizar em nervosismo. A questão é que ela não sabia exatamente por que estava ali. Ela presumia que seria enxotada dali, mas até aquele momento, Neji estava sendo cortês. Ela realmente queria acreditar que tal reação não fosse confusão inicial pós-despertar ou devido suas 'obrigações' para com a família principal. Mas ela não quis deixá-lo só, ela não quis que ele acordasse e se visse sozinho. Era isso. Por isso estava ali. E isso não era pena. Neji jamais aceitaria esse sentimento, ainda mais dela. Era sincero, ela apenas desejou estar ali.

– Tudo bem, não precisa responder. – disse Neji encerrando o assunto que mal começara, desviando seu olhar da garota. Ele fora capaz de ler a resposta muda e confusa de Hinata, e sabia do desconforto causado pela indagação. Os anos em que a observou, deu-lhe a capacidade de entendê-la sem que uma palavra fosse dita. Assim, ele havia aceitado que ela havia mudado, e até podia suportar sua presença, sem querer matá-la ou se suicidar. No entanto, sabia que ainda havia muito a ser melhorado, pois Hinata era como uma pedra que precisava ser lapidada e polida para que pudesse brilhar sob a magnitude do Sol. Naruto havia feito um bom trabalho, mesmo que não soubesse disso.

– Ah, sim... – foi a resposta conformada de Hinata.

Neji piscou. Havia um fio de decepção na voz dela? Ela queria responder por que estava ali? Olhando para a garota, Neji verificou que ela continuava a pensar quase em desespero, os olhos inquietos se mexendo para todos os lados. Algo a incomodava. Algo além da presença do próprio Neji, evidentemente.

– Fale.

O coração de Hinata disparou em surpresa. Ela pensou se alguma vez conseguiria esconder algo de Neji, passar despercebido ante o olhar clínico dele.

– É... Bem... – como ela falaria? Será que não era cedo demais perguntar _isso_? Apreensão voltou a consumi-la, formando um bolo oco em seu estômago, ainda que não fosse aquele sentimento intenso e sufocante de quando esperava por notícias de Neji naquele mesmo hospital. Ela tinha receio, mas ele aguardava uma resposta... Por que ele era capaz apenas de ler nuances de seus pensamentos e emoções? Nessas horas ela queria que ele fosse capaz de entrar em sua mente para procurar por conta as respostas desejadas sem que ela precisasse verbalizar absolutamente nada. Nada.

Falar era tão difícil... Ela tentou encará-lo, a procura de alguma coragem, no entanto...

– Neji! – uma voz animada exclamou ainda de fora do quarto pálido, enquanto arregaçava sem cerimônia a porta corrediça. Mais uma vez Hinata pulou de susto enquanto que Neji apenas rodou os olhos ante a odiosa alegria do colega de time. – Neji! – repetiu. – Que bom que você acordou! Eu estava realmente pensando se você acordaria um dia... – começou Lee, entrando, o andar coxo devido aos ferimentos incurados. – Ah, isso seria mesmo terrível! Onde eu encontraria um rival do seu nível? – indagou rindo, feliz.

A pequena Hyuuga respirou fundo, e recebeu a presença de Lee como um aviso. Neji acabara de acordar, era impróprio incomodá-lo com questões familiares. Com uma simples reverência, pediu licença e saiu quase correndo com a desculpa de ainda ter que visitar Kiba.

– O que deu nela, Neji? Você a assustou de novo? – o olhar vago que Neji dirigia a porta por onde Hinata saíra foi substituído por um cortante, diretamente a Lee. – Devia parar com isso. Pensei que os problemas de sua família estivessem resolvidos. – continuou o especialista em taijutsu, totalmente obtuso ao verdadeiro significado da ação de ambos os Hyuuga, e mais obtuso ainda ao olhar fixo de Neji sobre si. – Sabia que Hinata-san veio aqui todos os dias visitá-lo?

A sobrancelha bem feita de Neji tremeu.

– É, pelo visto não... Devia agradecer. Todo santo dia ela vinha cuidar de você, levando-se em conta que você é um grosso, insensível, frio, malvado...

– Lee... – começou Neji respirando fundo.

– ...ela deve ser mesmo uma santa...! Mas viu como ela fugiu? Talvez ela ficasse mais calma com você dormindo...

– Lee. – falou com certa veemência, a irritação ficando evidente na face branca.

– Neji. – Lee contraiu as grossas sobrancelhas, os olhos de botão semicerrados, em clara repreensão. – Você não deve ser tão insensível com uma dama. Hinata-san é uma pessoa muito atenciosa e observadora. Pare de se remoer e admita que os olhos dela observam tanto quanto os seus. – o garoto de cabelo em forma de tigela continuou a passar o sermão, indiferente a suave tremedeira de Neji. – Desligue-se do passado, não há mais nada que o prenda lá, não é mesmo? Eu realmente não quero me meter assim na sua vida, e eu sei que você odeia, mas está sendo necessário, pois seu comportamento grosso continua. Isto está afetando as pessoas ao redor e...

– Lee! – Neji vociferou. Estava nervoso, e o olhar afiado perfurou as defesas do outro garoto. No entanto, a rouquidão e a garganta irritada fê-lo se engasgar, começando, então, a tossir loucamente, o ar faltando nos pulmões. A cena era hilariamente grotesca, tratando-se do Hyuuga geralmente estóico.

– Ah, Gai-sensei! – Lee berrou desesperado. – Oh, Gai-sensei está em missão... – lamentou-se, incerto do que fazer. – Ok, Lee, você é capaz – disse para si mesmo. – Ajude seu companheiro. – continuou, correndo os olhos pelo quarto a procura de algo. Enquanto isso Neji sufocava. – Oh, sim, água! – exclamou ante a brilhante idéia. Rapidamente avançou até o criado mudo e pegou um copo, encheu-o de água e fez Neji beber.

O Hyuuga ainda expulsou um pouco de água pela boca e nariz, antes que a tosse cessasse por completo. Com os olhos lacrimejando e o rosto vermelho, baixou a cabeça, respirando compassado a fim de controlar a vontade desesperada de estrangular o garoto ao seu lado. As longas mechas castanhas escorregaram pelos ombros, formando uma cortina que impedia Lee de ver a expressão do _amigo._

Ao ver seu cabelo sobre o rosto, Neji constatou que sua testa estava nua. E sem olhar para o assustado e, por que não, preocupado Lee, estendeu sua mão sobre a mesinha, tateando-a a procura de seu hitaiate.

Sentindo o peso do ar e percebendo bem o que Neji procurava, Lee agilizou o serviço, pegando o protetor de testa do companheiro e colocando-o em sua mão. Neji apertou o objeto com a pouca força que tinha e, célere, amarrou-o, escondendo sua marca. Mais uma vez as grossas sobrancelhas de Lee contraíram-se.

– Neji, aceite suas limitações. Só assim crescerá como deve. – disse o colega antes de se virar para sair, meio cambaleante. Sabia perfeitamente que era hora de deixar o rival sozinho.

Neji fechou os olhos com força, os dentes trincando.

oooo

Mais uma vez entardecia em Konoha, e depois de um intenso período – ainda que curto – de batalhas, tudo parecia tranqüilo. Aos poucos a rotina regressava e as pessoas pareciam voltar a viver.

Depois de provar a si mesmo que ninguém poderia determinar seu destino, senão ele mesmo, Neji regressou à Folha. Aprendera a lição da forma mais dura possível, entregando-se à morte a qual o mandou de volta. Ainda não era hora. E Neji quis voltar para sua vila, seu lar, pois este era o lugar onde passara os momentos mais felizes de sua vida, e também os mais dolorosos.

Mesmo ainda debilitado, o jovem Hyuuga já havia voltado a treinar. Desta vez não estava sozinho, estava sob a tutela de Hiashi-sama, o líder do clã Hyuuga.

Se algo assim tivesse acontecido meses antes, ele pensaria que estava sob a ação de um genjutsu. Era irônico, porém, real.

Neji havia conseguido provar ao clã sua força. A força de um verdadeiro gênio. E agora não importava se estava tendo seu treinamento supervisionado pelo tio apenas para mantê-lo de correias a vista. Queria apenas aproveitar a chance de evoluir ainda mais, sem render-se ao comportamento neurótico e arrogante de outrora. O sentimento denso e sombrio que aos poucos o dominava e sufocava estava dispersando junto de sua velha visão de mundo. Naruto e Hinata derrubaram suas defesas e convicções. Naruto com suas palavras e ações, e Hinata com o exemplo, a prova de que as palavras de Naruto valiam como verdade.

A desordenada harmonia do meio havia sido quebrada, espatifada como vidro. Luz e trevas confrontaram-se no coração do jovem, e como toda mudança, seu coração sangrou com os cacos encravados. A balança pendeu para a luz, e isso mostrou seu amadurecimento e caráter, deixando claro o algo a mais que o diferenciou de Uchiha Sasuke, cujo talento tantas vezes foi comparado ao seu.

Assim, depois de segredos e sentimentos esclarecidos, a barreira intransponível entre família principal e secundária enfraqueceu. E lá estava Neji, tentando achar uma forma de avançar e ultrapassar o nível de seu último adversário, Kidoumaru. Esta, por hora, era sua meta, pois a promessa de sua infância estava mais viva em seu âmago do que jamais esteve.

O ódio ainda estava lá e sempre estaria, era a cicatriz de sua infância, algo que jamais poderia ser esquecido. Mas agora era diferente, ele podia respirar sem asfixiar e, talvez, pudesse levantar vôo, finalmente.

_"Neji, você viverá. Ninguém foi tão abençoado com o poder dos Hyuuga como você."_

oooo

– Hinata-sama, você não vai se despedir de Naruto? Ouvi falar que ele vai embora da vila hoje. – a voz suave de Neji se fez ouvir. Estavam, Hiashi e Neji, descansando do treinamento, servindo-se do chá feito por Hinata.

– Não... Tudo bem... – respondeu Hinata corando, enquanto baixava os olhos.

– O quê! Você não ficou sabendo? – indagou Kiba quase que escandalosamente, enquanto atravessa o pátio da mansão Hyuuga. Shino o acompanhava. – A Hinata já foi atrás dele, mas quando o viu com um monte de malas, quase perdeu o fôlego. Ela ficou com tanta vergonha que nem ousou aparecer na frente dele!

– K-Kiba-kun... – engasgou Hinata baixando a cabeça, completamente ruborizada. Neji a observou com um meio-sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que Kiba gargalhava ruidosamente. Hiashi-sama e Shino permaneciam em completo silêncio, apesar de ser visível um certo divertimento.

– Bem, vou me retirar, tenho assuntos a tratar. – disse Hiashi tranqüilamente, ainda que sem emoção. – Neji, está dispensado por hoje.

O garoto Hyuuga apenas maneou a cabeça em consentimento, e em um movimento leve e fluido, porém austero, levantou-se do chão e pôs-se a observar o céu. O sol estava alto.

- Hinata-sama... Vamos ver Naruto. Talvez ainda o encontremos.

oooo

- Fique de olho em mim... – murmurou Naruto ao monumento do quarto Hokage, erguendo o braço e cerrando o punho. Esta era sua forma de demonstrar sua força, ou fazer uma promessa. Hinata bem sabia disso, ao observá-lo escondida a certa distância. Neji também sabia, e sorria quieto à cena.

- O que você está fazendo? Vamos, Naruto! – berrou Jiraya.

- Ta bom, ta bom! – respondeu o loiro desajeitadamente, saindo correndo.

"Eu também devo dar o melhor de mim..."

oooo

_continua..._

oooo

Nota: eu realmente quis dar ênfase ao relacionamento pai e filho. Isto é importante para o Neji. Será que eu consegui?

oooo

N/A (papo furado ¬¬): Finalmente aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Ele deu um trabalhão sem tamanho, por isso, mesmo que você ache que não ficou bom, pelo menos diga que leu e, se não for um incomodo, aponte o que está ruim (de repente é o capítulo todo...). Eu ficaria imensamente agradecida por isso. Sério mesmo.

Ah, e eu bem sei que este capítulo teve pouca fala e muuuiiita retórica... O Neji é apenas complicado. Escrevi bem mais que o dobro antes de chegar nisso... Foi terrível e ainda não cheguei no resultado desejado (e acho que nunca vou chegar). Mas foi necessário para explicar a linha de pensamento do Neji e como isso evoluiu... Eu apenas não sei fazer isso muito bem em interação com ações e fala, por isso pode muito bem ter ficado maçante, e se ficou, não hesite em me dizer . Deu trabalho sim, mas sei aceitar críticas. Meu Deus, será que no fim eu realmente escrevi algo importante sobre Neji? Aiai... Insegurança do caramba...

Bem, e quanto a quantidade enorme de transcrições do manga, desculpe, mas foi necessário também, acho.

Para o próximo capítulo, bem, agora complica, pois será praticamente tudo inventado. Será difícil seguir a linha do manga porque a nova fase não foi concluída, então, não darei ênfase ao enredo do manga (isso é, afinal de contas, um romance Neji x Hinata).

Quanto aos reviews do prólogo, nem sei como agradecer ou descrever minha alegria. Vocês fizeram meu trabalho mais fácil, têm minha eterna gratidão. Muitíssimo obrigada. Espero que possamos continuar nos falando (isso foi uma indireta pra mandar review novamente, ta? Heheh). E aos que ainda não mandaram, ora essa, sou paciente (é mentiraaa!).

Então, até o próximo capítulo.

Rairaku  
Julho de 2005


End file.
